Black Sheep
by Nizzy
Summary: In a world of death and blood, Teiy Vida struggles as the runt and black sheep of her line to be a successfull vampire hunter. Will familial pressure and ridicule make her give in to the soothing and welcoming world of the undead? ~*Ch 2 up!*~
1. Ch 1

Chapter 1:  
  
Teiy's hand rested on the dagger hilt at her side, four more were well hidden in the small leather outfit. Everything depended on that one single moment, when she could go in for the blow. It had to be fatal. Angering a vampire would be suicide, even for a witch. She was going to bring home a kill, even if Dominique Vida herself had told her to give up all hope of ever being a hunter. Teiy would prove to Vida that even the youngest and weakest can outwit anything.  
  
Alien like music that had a pounding back beat pulsed though everything, making Teiy's chest feel heavy with the song. She stealthily slid though the crowd like she was a part of the milieu, auras of shape shifters and other vampires among the mostly human crowd brushed hers, giving her a slightly queasy sensation. She wished she could kill them all, but tonight was dedicated to only one, Aubrey.  
  
As she left dancing mob she caught his aura, somewhere around the outside of the dance floor. She scanned the wall and spotted him, casually leaning against it. And to her horror, he was looking directly at her. She made sure her mental bulwark was up, and her face remained expressionless, as she strided towards him. Why are all vampires inherently sexy? Teiy asked herself in a small mental note.  
  
"Hello." The vampire stood up, and looked up and down Teiy, inviting his eyes onto her body, which was clad in ankle high lace up boots, short leather shorts, and a tight purple tee. The way he smirked was uncomfortable to her, but she allowed it. Trust was vital if she wanted him to become vulnerable.  
  
"Hello." Teiy replied calmly, and with a slight allure in her tone. Had she already given herself away? Aubrey took a step toward her, so that they were less than a foot apart. Teiy's pulse took a jump, and she concentrated on keeping her breathing steady. She knew the vampire would be able to sense any fear easily, and pinpoint it. She brushed a stray lock of silky light brown hair behind her ear, and looked up at Aubrey.  
  
"Relax." He said smiling. "I won't hurt you." In her mind, Teiy thought, Yeah right, given the chance, you'd kill me. But she nodded awkwardly.  
  
"Come. Let's go somewhere more private." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and gently forced her in the opposite direction toward a hallway. She allowed herself to follow his lead, but her instincts screamed for a dagger. His touch alone made her nauseous.  
  
For the entire length of the hall, Teiy could sense vampires and various humans behind the numbered doors. Probably defenseless humans lured to submission. She was sickened by the thought, which was very real. Some people actually give themselves up to it. Some humans liked being the prey of immortal beasts like Aubrey.  
  
Subtlety, Aubrey's iron grip tightened on her shoulder, and he led them into an empty room at the end of the corridor. Once inside he closed the door, letting her shoulder free, and sat down on a red leather love seat in the center of the room. Teiy massaged the spot he had held. Not that it was in pain, but the mark left by his presence was a slight tingle. The pounding music could be heard distantly through the walls, and at that moment Teiy wished to be anywhere but where she was, alone with a vampire. Her skin crawled, and even in the cool room, her palms began to sweat. I have a job to do, she told herself. Take it easy. Breath, just breath. Aubrey's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"You're so nervous, come and sit down." He gestured to the empty spot on the couch next to him, with a wry smile. Teiy sat, and looked at him. Everything about his features was predominant and perfect. Beautiful was the only word to describe him. His stone expression held no love, but she searched it anyway, for some sign of hope. She knew that gazing into a vampires eyes was dangerous, but they held such longing. 15 years of training for this very moment left Teiy in an instant as she found herself being sucked into his gaze.  
  
"I.I" Teiy tried to regain control, and Aubrey put a finger over her mouth hushing her.  
  
"I know." He said, looking into her thoughts. "I think that you should go home, and train a little more before attempting to conquer me."  
  
Panic swept over Teiy as she realized her entire plan had been foiled, and she was helpless in the hands of Aubrey. She tried to clear her mind, but his own pressed against hers, forcing all coherent thoughts astray. The vampire leaned forward and tilted Teiy's head back, exposing the creamy paper-thin flesh of her throat. She whispered out, "Please, don't." But all reality was washed away by his bite. 


	2. Ch 2

AN: I must apologize for this chapter. I don't seem to be at the top of my game lately. Not much happens, mostly just more description. I was in a state of sudden writers block right after I hade finished chapter 1. It was actually kind of just a pilot for my idea. Well, since you guys like it, I decided to keep going, but I'm sincerely sorry for the lack of quality I might have held in earlier writing.  
  
Ch 2: Somewhere within the forgotten conscious of Teiy's mind, she knew that witches blood was much more potent than human blood. But knowing and understanding are two completely different things. What was stopping Aubrey from draining her completely? At the moment, nothing.  
  
Teiy let all of herself go, and wasn't even vaguely aware of anything, except that whatever was going on, she didn't want it to stop. The sensation of no body, and a clear imagination was indescribable. She was anywhere she wanted, suspended in time itself, the comfort of Aubrey's mind captivating her own in a deadly, but peaceful lullaby.  
  
Quite suddenly as it had started, her dream turned into a nightmare. Pictures of the entire Vida clan, laughing down on her flashed in her vision, like a strobe. Everyone was so much bigger than she was; everyone was so much more powerful than she was. Then the voice of triumph halted reality all together.  
  
"You will never live up to the family name."  
  
Dominique Vida's scornful features burned through her mind, and in that instant, Teiy's hunter instinct kicked in, and she forced onto Aubrey's seductive mind, a powerful blow. Nothing harmful to a vampire, but a warning, that she was now in control. His voice rang through her mind.  
  
"This could be painful you know."  
  
Teiy regained control of her physical functions, but the loss of blood made every muscle scream in agony. Still in the vampires grasp, one of Aubrey's hands under her neck, and the other around her waist, Teiy slowly moved her hand toward the dagger at her side. This was the moment of truth, Aubrey was lost in delicious blood, tainted with powerful ancient magic, and would not be aware of the physical world around him.  
  
Teiy's hand reached the sheath, and she searched for a cold silver hilt. Her hand brushed the leather, and to her horror no dagger could be found. Her slowing heart leaped in panic. She would not be able to force the vampire off with any remaining strength, and the daggers in her boots were too far away to reach. A smooth voice rolled through her head.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
Somewhere in the distance she heard a metal clank against the floor. Teiy was running out of time. She already felt the icy coldness of death beginning in her toes, and working its way up through her body. Aubrey wasn't covering up the pain either. The place where his fangs were in her neck had gone numb, and her lungs gasped and reached out for any air they could grasp. Three was nothing left to do but plead.  
  
"Aubrey. Please.stop."  
  
She could hear him laughing in her mind. Time slowed down. How long had he been feeding? It felt like days. How could she have gotten herself into this situation? Part of her wanted to die, so she wouldn't have to go home and face the Vida's reaction.  
  
Blackness was growing over her vision, and she slipped into cold unconsciousness with the vampire's cackle in her mind. 


End file.
